Discussion utilisateur:Philidor
Texte mis en ligne sur le site Wikipédia pendant plus d'un mois, entre le 15 septembre et le 3 novembre 2006 dans la catégorie "Pirates"... =E0 L'ordre des choses= E0/aa Le Roman E1v0 Le marchand de Venise Natif de Vénétie à la fin du dix-septième siècle, Mazzon de Gruppetto est l'héritier d'une riche famille qui a fait fortune dans le commerce des ballots de soie et d'épices. Ses possessions familiales attirant la convoitise, il est jeté au cachot d'où il s'évade avec la complicité extérieure de marins français. Il écume alors l'Adriatique au service de la barbaresque. Navigateur hors pair, sa réputation lui vaut d'avoir sa tête mise à prise par le doge de Venise puis la plupart des Etats de l'Adriatique. Il fuit alors vers la Caraïbe. E1v1 Le capitaine aux lacets Réfugié à L'Île de la Tortue, il s'allie à Rackham le Rouge. Naît alors la légende de Veneto le capitaine aux lacets, dit ToTo. Il avait en effet pour particularité de s'attaquer à d'autres pirates en les sollicitant pour des courses communes qui se révélaient être des pièges infernaux. Plutôt que de passer par l'épée ses victimes, il les étranglait avec un cordon de soie. Un épisode tragique révèle le tempérament cruel de Veneto avant qu'il ne s'enrôle au service du Roi de France. Cet épisode, obscurement relaté par Defoe dans son ouvrage sur les pirates est connu sous le nom du Guet-apens du chemin des boucaniers (encore que cette étrange relation est vraisemblablement liée à des défauts de traduction). Les faits se déroulent en 1704, alors que son drakkar voguait dans les parages de l'île de la Dominique. Cherchant à se ravitailler en eau et biscuit, il envoya des hommes de son équipage chercher des musettes pour reprendre une expression créole de cette île. Ne les voyant pas revenir, il prit une chaloupe et se rendit sur terre, pédalant contre le courant. Lorsque la chaloupe toucha terre à l'anse sous la Côte, au lieu-dit Pointe du Raz, Veneto remonta avec ses hommes le chemin des boucaniers en direction de l'habitation d'un certain Louis Panhard, un colon originaire de Normandie. C'est alors que Veneto tomba sur la Compagnie du lieutenant Tonnerre de Brest. Celuis-ci, fidèlement secondé du Big Lebowski dit The Dude, revenait d'une virée de galerne. Ivre mort, il s'entrebaillait aux corneilles et s'entretenait de racines, lorsque surgit Veneto accompagné de Strombolo qui devisaient. Une énigme les tracassaient où il était question d'un éperon perdu dont la marque aurait permis de retrouver la trace d'un gallion englouti. Quelques années auparavant, Veneto avait reçu, dans les geôles du Doge, un parchemin qui lui avait été donné par un vieillard portant un masque de fer. il se disait s'appeler Dantès et s'être évadé d'une prison rocailleuse surplombant une ancienne cité phocéenne. Sur le petit bout de papier, de mystérieuses lettres et chiffres s'entrecroisaient pour s'envoler dans les airs, à tir d'aigle, et tracer au levant le signe T11Pl59v11. C'est alors que, le soir venu, le cri d'un cormoran, au-dessus des joncs, réveilla Tonnerre. Il arrivait de Clermont, évidemment, par la malle. Il avait manqué la diligence à cause d'un séminaire tardif, assez obscur, où il avait été question d'un papelard mal ficelé qu'il fallait retrouver. E1v2 Le chemin des six routes La nuit s'était installée dans la diligence. Tonnerre ruminait d'impatience. Il avait perdu sa boussole. Il attendait un messager, le e muet perdu à l'île de la Dominique, qui s'était rendu par la route 66 jusqu'aux haciendas californiennes. Quatre-vingts hommes devaient l'accompagner dans le périple, à la poursuite d'une étoile, d'un diamant, d'un saphir ou d'une émeraude. Suspendu au soleil qui se profilait au cadran d'une montre, une étoile brillait encore à travers le Liège déclinant qui n'était qu'un bouchon flottant remontant le courant. Des trombes d'eau déversées par le barrage grondaient, le tumulte s'épaississait, l'éclair menaçait, lorsque l'épée fulgurante d'une amazone renversa le destin d'une bataille incertaine. Fourbus nos deux amis, accompagnés de la fille avec qui ils avaient combattus toute la nuit, s'engagèrent sur l'une des routes qui menaient à un pont où s'accrochait, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, l'auberge de la bonne franquette, partie aux paquerettes (à moins que ce ne soit à la recherche de cigarettes de contrebande). E1v3 La renaissance de Roman Las et Là, ils appréhendèrent (ou crurent) un chauve souriant qui leur apprit que Le Roman était bel et bien mort, nouvelle difficile à croire (et à appréhender). Le Roman avait longtemps flottté sur une vieille coque abyssynale à la recherche d'une cité engloutie aux abords de la mer Rouge. Il avait disparu corps et biens dans une rixe incertaine, et confuse soit-dit en passant. Son nom avait longtemps intrigué. Les uns suspectaient qu'il portait des bottes romanes, les autres qu'il aurait été simple romain voyageur. Toujours est-il que l'homme n'avait jamais été facile à comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'auberge, d'un coup d'épaule, vingt ans plus tard, méconnaissable, en se présentant comme simple Roman ou presque. E0/ae Le Cardinal E2v0 Le retour du joueur d'échecs Frais comme un gardon, le Roman s'assit à une table, seul, et commanda de cet excellent vin des Rois que personne ne buvait plus dans les comptoirs. Il sortit de sa besace un petit carré en bois qui ressemblait, de loin, à un radeau flottant entrelaçant cases noires et blanches comme des cygnes, cigognes ou signaux de fumée. C'était un jeu d'échecs, en vérité. Au lieu de disposer des pièces imaginaires, Roman commenca à compter en posant des grains de blé noir. Le premier avait été installé sur une case noire. Il le poussa doucement vers une case blanche, éloignée d'un rang. Puis, il recommença de même, de l'autre côté de l'échiquier, dans une pièce noire, avec un autre grain qui ressemblait, cette fois, à un grain de blé tendre. Veneto, qui avait appris aux galères un curieux système de notation mentale d'un condisciple de mauvaise fortune, chercha dans son carnet qui lui servait de portefeuille, les deux premiers coups que Le Roman avait joué. Mais, alors qu'il venait d'écrire : B8-C6, G1-F3, deux cavaliers surgirent du balcon, le sabre à la main gantée. E2v-1 Dissipation d'une relation tumultueuse Veneto et ses deux compagnons s'étaient levés, l'épée à la main, face aux cavaliers armés lorsque Le roman s'entremit, une plume d'oie à point tombé. L'Oracle dit : pour jouer aux échecs, point besoin de disposer de pièces sur le jeu ; l'essentiel est invisible eaux yeux. Et d'un coup, il trancha de sa plume la gorge du premier des cavaliers entré et transperça l'autre, de la même plume enlevée. Puis il s'en retourna tranquillement à sa place en épargnant l'éperon de ses bottes du sillon d'écume qui se déversait des deux cavaliers. Le Roman poussa, alors, de deux rangs un minuscule grain de seigle que personne n'avait entr'aperçu sur la deuxième rangée du premier camp. Veneto nota distraitement : (trait aux noirs, D2-D4), F3-E5, C6xE5, D4xE5. Logiquement, il ne restait plus qu'un grain de seigle qui dansait sur le dernier carré. Mais, il ne comprenait plus rien à l'ordre du jeu. Il reprit ses papiers, fragments de notes éparpillés et procéda à une vaine tentative de traiter l'appréhension et la compréhension des évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. * (noirs) B8-C6 * (blancs) G1-F3 * D2-D4 = )noirs ou/et blancs( * (blancs) F3-E5 * (noirs) C6xE5 * )blancs( D4xE5. Puis, il alla se rafraîchir à la fontaine. il en avait bien besoin, le souffle coupé. Il avait aussi mal au cou égratigné lors de la bataille rangée qui venait de se conclure. E2v-2 Eclats de Tonnerre Sur ce, Tonnerre, qui avait surveillé la scène de l'extérieur, après avoir suivi Le Roman qui filait dans la nuit grise sur un cheval d'attelage, s'était décidé à conclure provisoirement la paix avec son frère d'armes, ennemi juré de tous les jours. Il entra sur la scène de crime, bien décidé à n'y rien comprendre et à ne surtout pas chercher à expliquer, un jour ou l'autre, ce magnifique Bouleversement de l'Ordre des Choses, si ce n'est à saluer ses deux compagnons au sort incertain, en commandant une cervoise. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux d'être resté en vie. Tavernier, Aubergiste, un bock de bière, c'est ma tournée, hurla-t'il à la cantonnade. Mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, tout le monde était sorti. Barons (nous), pensa-t'il instantanément, il y a un problème! les deux corps du délire, Irouge et Emuet avaient disparu. E2v-3 Improvisation imbécile Pendant ce temps, la fille du cardinal avait franchi le gué sans emcombre. Elle devait retrouver la chevalière perdue, dans la tourmente, à l'angle le plus aïgu du carrefour des six routes et lui remettre un document qu'elle seule pourrait chiffrer. Jusqu'alors, la chance lui avait souri. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Un pirate cruel et son second, un capitaine fracassant et ses acolytes, un voyageur perdu lui avaient permis de passer le pont et le gué sans qu'elle soit repérée. Le précieux document qu'elle avait glissé anodinement entre les liasses de son portefolio recelait une liste de chapitres ou de titres incompréhensibles, dans un ordre tout à fait incertain : * Le retour du cavalier ou le temps du destin * Toute la tristesse du monde * Danse avec les maracudjas * Une saison prov(ie)ncale * La plus haute des tours * sur la route d'Assouan * La syracusienne * Airs Terres et Forêts * La prisonnière de Pathmos * Order and Beauty * Les cinq routes * Au marché où se trouve Ma Tête. Le Cardinal, qui n'était pas loin de penser qu'il s'agissait, ici, d'une improvisation imbécile, avait préféré s'en remettre à sa fille, plus alerte et audacieuse. E0/ai Le cavalier v0E3 La chevalière perdue Une ombre derrière le chêne centenaire du carrefour des six routes frémissait d'impatience. Le froid secouait ses grolets bruyants. Elle avait marché de longues heures dans la neige après avoir été désarçonnée par un habile cavalier qui lui avait demandé son chemin, l'air de rien, aux bouts de ses pistolets à la mèche allumée. Sa monture, effrayée s'était enfouie dans la forêt pour ne plus reparaître. elle serait en retard si personne ne venait à son secours, lui proposer un cheval, une jument, à la rigueur un poney des îles du Levant. Il était trop tard pour s'en remettre à la Malle, les heures de la diligence ne correspondaient pas avec son temps de passage prévu au carrefour. Durant l'échaufourée, près d'une échauguette, elle avait perdu dans les fourrés sa montre malencontreusement accrochée au fourreau de son épée. Son bras fourmillait, en réprésailles, de fourrager le pays. Mais elle avait seulement reçu l'ordre de n'en rien faire pour le moment et de seulement bousculer l'ordre dans de vieux papiers égarés, éparpillés, rassemblés en un tas de fagots prêts à être cimetairiser. Une tâche fastidieuse, où l'accablement s'en remettait de concert avec l'ennui. Un jour viendrait où le Soleil s'en remboiterait, cristallographiquement, à son destin. v1E3 La bague retrouvée La chevalière portait un anneau à l'un de ses doigts, avec un sceau pavé de quatre lettres distorses : CBQF. Elle n'en connaissait pas la signification, jusqu'au jour où un vieillard lui avait annoncé qu'en en comprendrait les origines en retrouvant l'ordre de morceaux choisis figurant sur un livre autrefois disparu qui lui serait apporté par un page. Le vieil homme qui ne souriait jamais (ou presque) avait assuré que cette bague lui avait autrefois appartenu. La Chevalière lui avait proposée, dans l'instant, de reprendre son bien. Mais, elle s'était ravisée d'autant qu'il n'avait pas été intéressé par son offre inaboutie. Nous nous retrouverons lui avait-il seulement répondu avant de reprendre son chemin. C'était le troisième indice de l'énigme qu'on lui apportait ainsi en quelques semaines : * le premier était une carte à jouer tombée d'un chariot, en rade d'un port, un jour de pluie, où figurait un ananas déguisé en citrouille volante. * le deuxième comportait six lettres évanouies qui ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose, trouvées à l'office d'un château sombre où sévissaient des valets fourbes et empressés qui servaient un perroquet empaillé de lassitude : OCCGIC * le troisième, CBQF, était le plus incompréhensible. Il lui annonçerait la venue d'une amazone portant une redinguote rouge, au turban bleu et tirant un train d'artillerie, le tout ensemble à l'expression inquiètante. C'était, effectivement, à n'y rien comprendre. v2E3 Le cavalier perdu Au moment où plus personne ne s'y attendait, un cavalier perdu, surgi de nulle part, traversait la clairière qui menait au barrage près du moulin abandonné. De là, en franchissant un barrage de pierres installées par les ans, il était possible d'aller cahin-caha, à travers les joncs et les buissons, jusqu'au carrefour des six routes. Bien que fourbu, le cavalier resplendissait dans son armure, sur son cheval alezan recouvert de boue.Il ne semblait porter aucune arme si ce n'est un humour à fleuret moucheté d'anthologie, une arbalète pour porter l'estocade et une dague noire passée à son ceinturon qui brillait dans l'horizon lointain. Ce cavalier, porteur d'un message, arrivait au carrefour au moment même où il devient nécessaire d'interrompre le récit et de faire une mise au point, alors que la digue du fleuve menaçait de rompre. V3E3 ( ) Dans un premier temps, au détour du récit, il convient de recenser les acteurs. A première vue, on en décompte une douzaine. Mais, s'il on observe de plus près, la liste peut être beaucoup plus longue. En remontant le cours de l'histoire, on peut décompter les personnages suivants : * le cavalier perdu (v2E3) * l'amazone à la redinguote rouge et au turban bleu (v1E3) * un perroquet empaillé de lassitude (v1E3) * des valets fourbes (v1E3) * un ananas déguisé en citrouille volante (v1E3) * un vieil homme qui ne sourit jamais (v1E3) * La Malle, qui n'a pas pris à temps la diligence (v0E3) * un habile cavalier (v0E3) * le Cardinal (E2v-3) * la prisonnière de Pathmos (E2v-3) * la syracusienne (E2v-3) * Assouan (E2v-3) * Danse avec les maracudjas (E2v-3) * un voyageur perdu (E2v-3) * un capitaine fracassant et ses acolytes (E2v-3) * un pirate cruel et son second (E2v-3) * la chevalière perdue (E2v-3) * la fille du Cardinal (E2v-3) * Irouge et Emuet (E2v-2) * les barons (E2v-2) * le tavernier et l'aubergiste (E2v-2) * Boc, dit Bouleversement de l'Ordre des Choses (E2v-2) * le frère d'armes de Le Roman (E2v-2) * Le Roman * noirs et/ou blancs (E2v-1) * deux cavaliers (E2v-1) * L'Oracle (E2v-1) * deux cavaliers au balcon (E2v0) * un condisciple de mauvaise fortune (E2v0) * un simple romain voyageur (E1v3) * l'homme aux bottes romanes (E1v3) * un chauve souriant (E1v3) * la bonne Franquette (E1v2) * la fille de l'aubergiste (e1v2) * une amazone (E1v2) * Le Liège (E1v2) * Quatre-vingts hommes venus d'Amérique (E1v2) * un messager (E1v2) * le lieutenant Tonnerre de Brest (E1v2) * De Clermont, arrivé par la malle (E1v1) * T11Pl59v11 * Dantès (E1v1) * le vieillard au masque de fer (E1v1) * Strombolo (e1v1) * The Dude (E1v1) * Big Lebowski (E1v1) * la compagnie du lieutenant tonnerre de Brest (E1v1) * Louis Panhard (E1v1) * Veneto, le capitaine aux lacets (E1v1) * les boucaniers (E1v1) * Defoe (E1v1) * le roi de France (E1v1) * Toto, le narrateur (E1v1) * Rackam le Rouge (E1v1) * le doge de venise (E1v0) * Mazzon de Gruppetto et sa famille En cherchant bien, il est possible de trouver d'autres personnages. La cohérence du récit, certes trouble, rend cependant impossible que s'entrecroisent autant de destins au long de ces brèves pages. Est-ce si sûr ? Car rien n'est impossible en bon Français. Toujours En cherchant bien, on s'apercevrait qu'Irouge et Emuet ont accompagné un pauvre errant au cimetière (v0E3) que l'habile cavelier à désarçonné de renversants grelots bruyants. Il suffit qu'un huit chasse un sept dans une date et de remettre le pendule à l'heure en redatant 1704 par 1804, dans l'épisode E1v1. Sans oublier le chêne centenaire qui ne fait alors qu'un bon fût pour devenir l'embarcation future de l'épisode suivant. Le chêne porte en lui sa propre signature, en l'occurence--Arjuna anujrA 31 octobre 2006 à 23:38 (CET) E0/ao L'Amazone v0E4v0 La rupture de la digue ! § !! § ! v1E4v1 Le voyageur du monde {E7 / E6} On n'est (naît) riche que de ses dettes en (envers la) société Au petit matin, un voyageur perdu s'en retournait vers l'esplanade de la promenade du bout du monde, située au milieu de la forêt dense. Lors d'un premier passage, il avait remarqué, par le bout de la lorgnette, une table d'orientation au pied de la source à proximité d'un chêne centenaire. Le plan des environs était gravé dans le marbre de la table, ainsi qu'une discrète boussole, au nord du plan. Le voyageur espérait ainsi retrouver son chemin après s'être embourbé des heures durant lors des fortes pluies qui n'avaient cessé de tomber la veille et occasionné la rupture de la digue, entraînant au passage d'important dégâts sur les cultures. Heureusement, en cette saison, le fleuve n'était qu'un maigre cours d'eau, à peine de quoi remplir un filet de poissons si, d'aventure, on s'emportait à vouloir taquiner le goujon. Un passant lui avait assuré qu'il était facile de franchir à pied le gué, et un cavalier habile rencontré sur son chemin lui avait certifié de même, à condition d'emprunter le passage près du moulin et d'y faire halte pour reposer auparavant sa monture. L'arpenteur, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un arpenteur, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient dès lors qu'il trouverait une auberge où se substanter. K., puisqu'il s'agit, donc, de lui, marchait à si grands pas, long de six pieds, que ses connaissances l'avaient surnommé Gulliver, le voyageur du monde. En réalité, il s'appelait Jonathan Smithanson, fils d'Archibald W. Il était arrivé d'Angleterre par la dernière malle. La frégate avait connu une sérieuse avarie qui avait retardé son arrivée au port. Sans tarder dans les tripots et bouges clandestins qu'il affectionnait, il s'était mis en route, la nuit tombée, pour accéder au point de rencontre prévu, qu'une vieille carte d'état-major indiquait comme un point perdu en lisière de bois, près d'une loge de chasseurs. v2E4v2 La chute de l'amazone { / } L'homme libre toujours tombe et se relève Au même moment, l'Amazone à la redingote rouge approchait de la brêche de la digue, le long du bois des eaux. Alors que les sabots de son cheval dispersaient l'eau des dernières flaques du champ qu'elle traversait, elle entendit de violents éclats de voix. Elle commanda à son cheval de ne plus bouger. A travers le feuillage distant, elle entr'aperçut, venant d'une première route un cavalier visiblement égaré, de la deuxième route une compagnie de soldats emmenée par un quadrille volontaire, de la troisième route ce qui ressemblait à une bande de joyeux corsaires, de la quatrième route la jeune fille du cardinal qu'elle connaissait et qui paraissait se disputer avec un homme silencieux portant un gilet estoqué d'un blason jaune et bleu, de la cinquième route un groupe de barons émmèchés qu'accompagnaient plusieurs cavaliers qui ressemblaient plus à des vauriens qu'à des bretteurs, et enfin de la sixième route quatre-vingts américains qui chantaient à tue-tête, eux tous se précipitant vers la cantinière de l'auberge qui devisait doucement et tranquillement avec le tavernier, ramassant au milieu du carrefour des six routes de splendides champignons hallucinogènes. Cependant, au milieu des éclats de voix, l'Amazone n'avait reconnu aucun des membres de la Confrérie du Carré d'As dont l'un d'eux était censé venir à la rescousse pour échapper au guet-apens qui lui était promis. Ni Panhard, ni le Liégeois, pas même de Clermont ou de la Malle ne s'étaient manifesté. elle avait seulement cru reconnaître Bock, accompagnés d'Erouge et d'Imuet qui avaient, de toute façon, été exclus de la conspiration pour contrefaçon d'indiscipline manifeste et refus d'obtempérer lors des épreuves d'initiation qui se déroulaient à la mer de sable, en forêt de Montmorency. l'Amazone se sentait seule au monde, abandonnée, lorsqu'elle entendit venant de derrière les bois, les pas sourds d'un homme discret. c'était le messager envoyé par le vieillard au masque de fer, un certain Striombolo qui avait triomphé des atroces moments d'égarement que lui avaient infligés les boucaniers en un autre temps. A cet instant précis du récit, il devient certain que l'Amazone entrevue en E1v2 correspond à celle portant actuellement la redingote rouge qui n'est autre que celle décrite en v1E3 et serait susceptible d'être la chevalière perdue, vue en E2v-3. si ces quatres amazones peuvent ne faire qu'une seule et même personne, et même s'il s'agirait d'une flagrante évidence, rien n'en apporte, toutefois, une preuve formelle d'authenticité à ce moment d'égarement du récit. Car, dans ce cas, de toute façon : * qui pourrait alors être le perroquet empaillé de lassitude ? * qui pourrait délivrer la prisonnière de Pathmos ? * et qui songe à la Syracusienne mal en point à l'ombre de son volcan ? * mais alors, pourquoi le cardinal surveillerait-il de près les allées et venues d'Assouan et de Danse avec les maracudjas ? * et qui sont ces valets fourbes transportant dans leurs manches capitonnées une multitude de cartes de jeux ? * sans oublier Ananas dont personne ne sait pourquoi il est déguisé en citrouille volante. Autant de questions qui ne peuvent trouver de réponses certaines que dans le lancement impromptu d'un jeu de dés, la construction savante d'un échiquier stable, complexe figuration d'un dojo, d'un damier ou d'un ring de boxe, et pourtant, simple attrape-moi d'un jeu de l'oie. Et alors, aurait-on l'assurance de se retrouver dans cet immense capharnaüm par le simple jeu de questions et de réponses dans l'instantanéité de l'actualité ? qui en déciderait et comment ? Autant de réflexions que poursuivait l'Amazone en songeant au vieil homme qui ne souriait jamais et qui connaissait, à tous coups, le commencement des réponses. Mais, il n'était plus là. Il lui fallait absolument retrouver la chevalière perdue avant que ne tombe la nuit. C'est à cet instant que, de manière incompréhensible, un simple feu de brousssailles prit des proportions inattendues en ce lendemain de jour de pluie diluvienne, obligeant tout le monde (acteurs ou spectateurs, intervenants ou participants) à rebrousser chemin et s'égayer, sauf à prendre le risque de se diluer dans les rites des foutaises ou s'entr'égorger. Car, s'il suffisait de tout reprendre à zéro, on en tomberait à la renverse. Et c'est ce qu'il advint à l'Amazone, dans la pure instantanéité du récit. v3E4v3 La dague sanglante de l'ogre français { \ } Le loup revient tout ours sur les lieux du crime A mille lieux de là, un brigand s'échappait des galères du doge de Venise. Son nom, il le signe de la pointe d'une dague sanglante, ultime poinçon de la famille de Gruppetto, autrefois riches marchands de Venise. Venise vivait ses derniers jours d'inédependance. L'ogre français approchait avec son carnavalesque caravansérail de morts dans ses bagages. Malgré ses récentes infortunes, la chanche avait toujours souri aux de Gruppetto. Il eut été plus judicieux d'écrire qu'ils avaient toujours su la saisir au bond en propulsant sévices et violences, actes de maltraitance et tortures infâmes. Trahi par l'un des siens, les juges avaient pourtant fait preuve d'indulgence et mansuétude envers Mazzoni, ne lui infligeant que la galère à vie alors qu'il méritait, mille fois, la potence pour tous les assassinats meutres ou crimes qu'il avait perpertués ou ordonnés. La mort, pour l'instant, ne voulait pas de lui (sûrement pas). En attendant, Mazzoni de Gruppetto s'adonnait à son jeu favori, tirer les dés au hasard et joeur ainsi inutilement aux échecs dont il venait de découvrir les subtilités en pratiquant cet art difficile quoiqu'impossible avec un certain Damiano qui appartenait à une troupe de cirque, de passage (évidemment). Damiano lui assurait avoir joué à des paris avec le célèbre Philidor en personne, au café de la Régence situé près du Palais-Royal. Mais, de Gruppetto ne le croyait en rien. il était le descendant de l'une des premières familles génoises à s'être installées durablement à Venise. Il y avait si longtemps que plus personne ne savait quand. La révolution française venait de la ruiner (provisoirement ?) par la transposition chimique du calcul géométrique dans les théories algébriques. Dit autrement, l'inflation, la guerre, les subsistances, les flottes éparpillées et bloquées dans les différents ports de la Méditerranée avaient interrompu le commerce jusque dans la mer Morte où l'on ne trouvait plus de Saint-Pierre. La ruine guettant tout le savant édifice construit par des mois, années et siècles d'efforts de générations de Gruppetto, le dernier des leurs en était venu à trafiquer dans l'inconnu, pratiquer la traite des noirs et des femmes à l'occasion, importer en fraude des alcools frelatés et des tabacs prisés d'incertitude quant à leur origine américaine. mais ce que préférait encore Mazzoni, c'était importer des cafés, des épices et de la soie, mokas d'arabie et tissus d'inde. Son commerce avait pris tant d'importance que des caravanes entières de chameaux traversaient les déserts d'Orient pour s'en venir alimenter l'europe par Venise, au grand dam du dictateur de Paris. =0E0 Le tumulte des hommes = 0E0/aa Jonathan E1 Le manuscrit oublié Un perroquet empaillé qui parle ne grelote pas Jonathan Smithanson, puisqu'il s'agit de lui, gelait sur pied près d'un énorme groseiller encore en fleurs. Endormi, il rêvait d'un bon oreiller où coucher ses rêves enfouis. Il avait faim. Il n'avait plus rien dans sa besace. Le dernier train d'artillerie qui était passé avait tout emporté sur son passage. Il n'avait même pas un morceau de tabac à mâcher. il avait ausi prisé les dernières feuilles de tabac du caporal qu'il affectionnait tant. Il en avait avalé l'ultime carré d'un vieux parchemin qu'il devait remettre à une demoiselle élégante, lui avait-on dit, qui passerait à l'heure convenue sur le chemin où il guettait le moindre bruit. Il se souvenait de l'ordre des lettres et des chiffres inscrites sur ce message, et cela suffisait bien pour le moment : T11Pl59v11. Un chien errant s'approchait. Jonathan ne bougea plus. il se figea en bon soldat de plomb qu'il était. Il avait en horreur les chiens depuis qu'il avait été mordu dans sa petite enfance, une sale morsure qui l'avait mis en rage de douleur pendant des jours et des jours, car il aimait tant les chiens qu'il ne pouvait comprendre comment il avait pu être ainsi attaqué. Le vieillard qui lui avait remis le document avait seulement répété, trois fois, de remettre le document à la jeune femme au gilet rouge qui se présenterait ce jour-là en forêt de Baugé. Mais personne ne venait. Pour tuer son ennui, là, l'épaule contre le groseiller, dans le silence de la neige qui tombait, Jonathan commença à siffloter une ritournelle qu'il avait apprise dans son adolescence et qu'il lui avait toujours apparu quelque peu obscure, surtout l'hiver lorsque la tempête sifflait au dehors et qu'il n'y avait rien à manger dans la chaumière de sa mère. La ritournelle commençait ainsi : Souvenirs, souvenirs, tu viendras un jour me rendre visite et je ne pourrais que te répondre que le châle blanc d'un éperon dans le noir vallon du ciel trace un sillon rouge d'écume ; au loin un gallion disparaît dans l'océan encerclé de rayons violets. un jour, Jonathan avait demandé à sa mère qui lui avait appris cette chanson. Elle lui avait répondu, un joueur de cartes de passage qui avait tout perdu au jeu, jusqu'au prix d'un compotier à rembourser dans une dispute qui s'en était suivie. Et qu'était-il advenu de lui, lui avait-il demandé ? Je n'en sais rien, il est parti sans demander son reste, avait-elle dit en le regardant fixement, étrangement, d'un regard devenu soudainement presque inquiétant. Une autre fois, sa mère lui avait précisé qu'il fallait considérer de près la chanson, en relation avec le jeu de dés que lui avait laissé l'homme de passage ; ce dernier lui avait longtemps murmuré à l'oreille : * 1 a blanc éperon * 2 e noir vallon ciel * 3 i rouge sillon écume * 4 o bleu gallion azur * 5 u vert océan ballon * 6 y violet rayon. Et comme elle lui faisait observer que dans la liste gallion comportait un i de trop par rapport aux autres mots en "on", le joueur de cartes lui avait répondu que c'était certes un i de plus, mais qu'il venait réclamer son crâne en tapant du poing sur les ailes d'un gallon. Pour Jonathan, tout cela n'était que charabia infâme. Mais il aimait bien siffloter cette musique douce. C'est comme un livre que l'on aurait oublié à la maison lui avait dit sa mère, dans un dernier souffle, gisante au seuil de l'unique pièce qu'elle cherchait à rejoindre en titubant, portant une cruche trop lourde tirée d'un puits trop profond. Le Compas E2 Les préoccupations de l'éléphant sont si lointaines qu'il vaut mieux éviter sa charge Jonathan avait eu la prudence d'enmmener deux chevaux qui l'attendaient dans les sous-bois, au cas où, l'un à la robe noire, l'autre blanc. Un cheval ne suffit pas lui avait appris le cavalier habile. Deux montures valent mieux qu'une. La neige fondait et Jonathan avait pu s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre disposé à souhait. L'attente se faisait longue. Il avait toujours aussi froid. Pour se réchauffer les mains, il sortit de sa poche son jeu d'osselets en ivoire, des dents d'éléphant lui avait assuré le marchand qui lui avait demandé en contrepartie ses éperons en laiton. Soudain, jonathan se releva, se demandant s'il se trouvait bien au bon endroit de la forêt. Avec une bout de bois arqué, il dressa rapidement un plan de situation qui résumait les lieux. Avec un peu d'effort et de concentration, il se remit en mémoire tous les aspects de la visite des lieux depuis trois jours qu'il guettait dans les parages. Il commença par les principes de base que lui avait appris sa mère, en son enfance : * A8/H8=H1/A1 soit H1=A8/H8=A1 Ensuite, il se rappella tous les évènements et lieux où ils étaient survenus, écrivant ainsi : * 1 création A8 * 2 réceptivité G1 * 3 difficulté initiale F1 * 4 folie juvénile D8 * 5 attente E8 * 6 conflit C1 * 7 force B1 * 8 union H8 Puis, au sein de chacun des évènements, il poursuivi sa recherche en figeant sa mémoire sur les principaux aspects des différentes situations dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé : * 1 Création A8 * 2 Réceptivité G1 a 1 blanc (éperon) * 3 difficulté initiale F1 e 2 noir (vallon) * 4 folie juvénile D8 i 3 rouge (sillon) * 5 attente E8 o 4 bleu (gallion) * 6 conflit C1 u 5 vert (ballon) * 7 force B1 7 6 violet (rayon) * 8 union H8 Quelque chose clochait, comme le bruit d'un grelot au lointain. Jonathan n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion. Le hi d'un coup de poing venait de l'assommer, par traîtrise, au bas de la nuque. E3 Le Théorème d'Arjuna E3 Avec un peu d'aide de la part de nos Amis Rien ne ressemble plus à une vie d'homme qu'une partie d'échecs, pensait Jonathan, quelque peu groggy. On est debout droit sur un tronc qui roule, et on se relève allongé dans l'herbe. Une partie se gagne ou se perd sans forcément y être pour quelque chose. C'est alors, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il se souvint de François-René quil avait croisé en Angleterre : l'égalité et le despostisme ont des liaisons secrètes. Et puis tant pis pour ceux qui ont disparu rajouta-t'il en observant un cavalier qui s'enfuyait dans le lointain, soulevant une colonne de poussière sous le pas de son cheval, comme des lunes blanches et noires qui se poursuivraient. Jonathan avait mal au crâne, c'était le moins qu'on puisse affirmer. il ramassa sa gourde qui traînait à terre et se passa de l'eau sur la nuque, puis en but une rasade. Pour reprendre ses esprits, il se remémora une phrase que lui citait souvent sa mère lorsqu'il apprenait des poèmes : Leur ombre sera un livre recommmencé de ce regard. Puis il lui revint machinalement toute une définition, mais, plus rien, non plus rien, un singe précède mon songe pensa-t-il en retombant face contre terre. Le troisième cavalier {B1 / C3} toute la mémoire du monde s'effaçerait qu'elle reviendrait nous hanter Le moment est venu de récapituler les senteurs mystérieuses qui s'offrent au lecteur depuis le début de l'histoire. On s'y perd un peu. reprenons la trame du récit. on y trouve : * un éperon perdu et une allusion à un gallion englouti (E1v1) * un parchemin estampillé T11 Pl59 v11 (E1v1) * la poursuite d'une étoile / diamant/saphir / émeraude (E1v2) * une cantinière à la recherche d'un champignon hallucinogène (E1v2) * une cité engloutie (E1v2) * le retour du roman (E1v3) * la découverte d'un système de notation aux échecs (E2v0) * l'ordre d'une partie d'échecs (E2v-1) * la disparition brutale d'Irouge et d'Emuet (E2v-2) * une chevalière perdue qui ne serait pas la bague aussi perdue, mais plus loin (E2v-3) * un document dans les mains de la fille du cardinal, à déchiffrer (E2v-3) * la liste de chapitres et titres incompréhensibles (E2v-3) Déjà une petite douzaine de mystères en quelques pages, et la fumée qui s'épaissit : * CBQF et la venue d'une amazone en turban bleu (v1E3) * des cartes à jouer dans les mains d'un ananas déguisé en citrouille (v1E3) * six lettres évanouies (OCCGIC) en relation avec des valets fourbes (v1E3) * la lassitude d'un perroquet empaillé (v1E3) * (sans oubier ce vin des rois délaissé !) * un cavalier perdu (v2E3) * un errant accompagné au cimetière (v3E3) * une erreur de datation (v3E3) * une avarie inattendue d'une frégate venant d'Angleterre (v1E4v1) * un surprenant regroupement de personnages en forêt ( v2E4v2) * une conspiration organisée par une confrérie dite du Carré d'as * un retour inattendu d'Erouge et Imuet (v2E4v2) et, la liste des mystéres qui se poursuit : * une épreuve d'initiation dans un bac à sable en forêt (v2E4v2) * l'arrivée d'un messager, un certain Striombolo (v2E4v2) * des incertitudes sur l'identification de l'amazone (v2E4v2) * la surveillance par le Cardinal des allées et venues d'Assouan et DAM (v2E4v2) * la Syracusienne mal en point à l'ombre d'un volcan (v2E4v2) * un feu suspect de broussailles (V2E4v2) * une chute inattendue de l'amazone (v2E4v2) * l'évasion des galères de Mazzoni de Gruppetto (v3E4v3) * un ogre français approchant de Venise (v3E4v3) * les chemins de fortune incertaine de la famille de Gruppetto (v3E4v3) * une ritournelle innocente (E1) * un jeu de dés (E1) mais, ce n'était pas tout. on trouvait encore : * la mort mystérieuse de la mère de Jonathan Smithanson (E1) * des principes de base incompréhensibles (E2) * des bruits de grelots (E2) * un guet-apens apparemment réussi (E2) La liste comprenait déjà quarante événements, sans compter les saisons incertaines du récit. L'automne déjà. Probablement, certainement, sûrement. 0E0/ae Damiano E4 Terra nostra /\ Terre entière E4 Jonathan délirait depuis de nombreuses heures sur son lit de souffrance. Il voyait sans cesse quatre anneaux propulsés dans les étoiles, des saigneurs de guerre embrassant des demoiselles coiffées, courant après elles dans le dédalus de tours infinies, gaffes et fantaisies d'arlequins en embuscade, des chevaliers dans le ciel devisant avec des hommes de passage à la barbe blanche et noire, un tissu d'idioties et d'immondices, le monde tel qu'il est dans un savant désordre où personne ne s'y retrouvait. Au petit matin, il se réveilla dans une chambre blanche. Il se leva, s'installa à la chaise près d'une simple table en bois et prit pour commencer un écritoire où il écrivit : * huit fantassins § 8 pages * deux cavaliers ¤ deux spadassins * deux sages - deux fous * deux tours # deux éléphants * une dame = une courtisane * un roi /_\ le mat. Puis, il se rendit à la fenêtre. Il était à l'intérieur d'un château, visiblement en haut du donjon, le Bonheur fou. ¤*¤E5¤*¤ Damiano {D7/D5} *''Kappa touché-là D2R2 !'' *''aucun effort n'est (in)utile dès qu'il est sincère ou >|< et que sa faculté nous en ouvre sa porte (in)utile'' Le spectacle était ahurissant d'unitilité. Dans le petit froid givré, une multitude d'hommes en armes franchissait le seuil d'un pont-levis abaissé pour se rendre dans la petite Cour d'honneur au pied du donjon. A leur allure décidée, sautillante, vibrionnante, spontanée et embryonnante, ils étaient visiblement heureux de répondre aux ordres qui leur étaient donnés par quelques archers sans arbalète. La compagnie s'élevait à au moins une centaine d'hommes, bientôt beaucoup plus. Ils étaient accompagnés de chiens féroces de beauté. Les hommes étaient tous bottés mais encore engueunnillés, ce qui était assez paradoxal. des chevaux carapaçonnés tiraient fûts et canons d'eau douce, une armée en lévitation. On frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit. C'était Damiano, la jeune femme souriante de l'autre jour. Il en avait gardé un souvenir inoubliable lors de son unique rencontre en Angleterre, quelques semaines auparavant lorsqu'il jouait aux conspirateurs avec François-René. Elle portait ce jour-là un gilet rouge et or croisé sur une redingote grise et noire, avec un chiffu bleu cerclant son abondante chevelure brune. Elle jouait aux échecs avec François-René, l'air détendu mais décidé. - Ainsi, c'est vous le visiteur du soir dit-elle. - Si vous le dites. Ils s'en retournèrent à la fenêtre assistée à la Parade. Qui est leur chef en l'absence de Livingstone, demanda Jonathan. c'est moi, répondit Damiano, au moins jusqu'à votre arrivée. Evidemment, quel idiot ! Mais à cet instant, ce qui le tracassait plus, c'était que n'importe quel homme habile pouvait assister aux manoeuvres de cette armée en recomposition, qui s'était mise en marche forcée et s'éloignait dans le lointain. Il suffisait d'être volontaire. Pendant ce temps, Damiano observait discrètement Jonathan. Elle craignait qu'il ne découvre l'imposture. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lever une armée digne de ce nom, comme promis, à peine une centaine de manants, gredins et brigands qui venaient d'être libérés des geôles où ils croupissaient. La situation était "catacastrophique". A peine quelques vivres jusqu'à la césure de printemps. Tout le pays était quadrillé d'espions et les troupes de l'Ogre s'empressaient de dévaster le pays pour affamer les compatriotes acquis à la cause. Que Faire alors ? s'en remettre au destin, le temps du jeu à la découverte. ¤*¤E6¤¤ La prise en passant {E5xD6} Hello Good-bye Jonathan exhultait. En quelques jours, il était devenu le chef d'orchestre reconnu de ses troupes, appelées à devenir l'embryon de la première armée de l'Ouest reconstituée, une garnison forte, solide, bien armée, avec du style et du panache, des fantassins en nombre, des cavaliers farouches et quelques spadassins prêts à agir au coin des bois et dans les ruelles obscures. il lui restait seulement une jeune femme à conquérir. Et de ce côté-là, dans la liste des tâches, c'était certainement le plus difficile. Damiano était d'une humeur de chien depuis qu'il était entré furtivement dans le château, il ne savait trop comment d'ailleurs. Cette question ne le tarabustait pas. ce n'était pas son affaire. Il était autrement occupé à soulever le pays, organiser son armée, lever des fonds, rentrer les rares récoltes, creuser des pièges, harnacher des chevaux de selle, regrouper les bêtes de somme, et surtout trouver le moyen de provoquer l'enthousiasme de sa troupe de saltimbanques à défaut d'obtenir des débordements de joie de la part de la Chevalière en jupons. Damiano s'inquiétait. La situation générale la tracassait. Elle attendait des nouvelles de Livingstone qui ne venaient pas. En chemin, lors de l'une des sorties quotidiennes sur ses terres, elle avait croisé au lointain une des bandes de fieffés coquins qui s'étaient reconstituées à la faveur de leur libération anticipée. Elle ne croyait pas aux bienfaits de la délivrance aux captifs. Depuis lors, ils s'adonnaient ouvertement au brigandage et au pillage dévergondé, tuant et brûlant au passage tout être humain ou animal sur lesquels ils pouvaient mettre la main au collet. L'humeur du pays s'en ressentait. Elle avait demandé à tous ses proches de dissimuler cet état de fait à Jonathan, ce pauvre innocent qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Il ne voyait pas ce qui sautait aux yeux, la détresse de tout un peuple affamé et apeuré. Il s'enthousiasmait pour sa bande de charlatans qui se prenaient pour de valeureux soldats mais qui fuiraient le premier coup de feu venu. Jonathan n'entraînaient que des va-nu-pieds armés de fourches et gourdins, avec quelques rares pistolets, mousquets et mousquetons d'un autre règne. Quatre canons constituaient l'artillerie de cette troupe de chenapans. Elle n'osait plus lui ouvrir les yeux. au désastre qui s'annonçait, il fallait pourtant le faire. la troupe du Caporal claironnait à quelques lieues de distance. Mais comment se rendre à cette évidence ? Chacun se souvint d'un stratagème qu'on pratiquait en Angleterre lors des joutes furieuses d'échecs : un baiser volé pris en passant. ¤¤E7¤¤ Organisation et Réquisitions {C7xD6} no retreat, no retreat they must conquer ou die who have no retreat Damiano n'en revenait pas ! En quelques jours, la poignée de gnous s'était transformée en une véritable armée organisée et structurée. Décidément, Ce Jonathan le surprenait. Du balcon du premier étage, elle l'observait haranguer ses troupes tous les matins et discuter ensuite stratégie et tactique avec ses officiers, enfin des hommes issus du rang plus que des gens de noblesse, exception faite de la petite noblesse, car celle de Cour qui n'avait pas émigrée observait le vent. Ce matin-là, dans la Cour avec Jonathan, elle avait reconnu Bock promu canonier en chef car il était le seul à savoir manier du canon avec dextérité ; il y avait aussi celui qu'on appelait le Cavalier habile et dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom. Montrouge et la Muette étaient aussi présents, ainsi que de Clermont, enfin arrivé par la malle. Le Liègeois manquait à l'appel, mais il ne devait plus tarder. Ayant été chargé de constituer les réserves de fourrages, il s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus du château. Hégéssippe avait été relégué aux Archives les remettre d'équerre. Quant à Jonathan, rien moins que l'odeur de la poudre l'attirait. Et les nouvelles, de ce côté-cui étaient bonnes puisqu'un messager du Liègeois venait de lui annonçer les premières escarmouches près du moulin abandonné où il s'était perdu en arrivant l'autre fois. En revanche, il se désespérait de constituer un tant soit peu sa nouvelle armée selon les principes de base. Ce n'était pas que le nombre ne croissait pas, de ce côté la vague de recrutement improvisé avait donné des fruits inattendus, plus d'un millier d'hommes en armes, mais les relais manquaient. Il fallait faire preuve de patience, avancer ses pions un à un sans prendre de risque. Les temps étaient à l'organisation et aux réquisitions. 0E0/ai Le cavalier sans nom §E8§ Le puits sans fond §E8§ Assis sur la margelle du puits près de l'entrée du pont-levis, le cavalier sans nom exminait de près un document qui avait subtilisé quelques heures auparavant au Capt'ain jonathan comme l'appelait ses hommes dans l'estaminet où il avait ses habitudes près des écuries. * le cavalier perdu ** l'amazone à la redingote rouge et au turban bleu *** Perroquet **** des valets fourbes **** Ananas *** un vieil homme qui ne sourit jamais ** La Malle * un habile cavalier **** le Cardinal *** la prisonnière de Pathmos ** la syracusienne *¤ Assouan *¤ Danse avec les maracudjas ** un voyageur perdu *** un capitaine fracassant et ses acolytes **** un pirate cruel et son second ***¤ la chevalière perdue *¤¤ la fille du Cardinal *¤¤¤ Montrouge *¤¤¤''la Muette'' *¤¤¤¤ le tavernier *¤¤¤ Bock *¤¤ le frère d'armes de Roman *[] *¤ Roman *[] * noirs et/ou blancs *¤* deux cavaliers */|\* L'Oracle *¤* deux cavaliers au balcon *\|/* un condisciple de mauvaise fortune * | un simple romain voyageur * | l'homme aux bottes romanes * un chauve souriant *[ la bonne Franquette *] la fille de l'aubergiste *[]* une amazone **** le Liègeois *$$$$ Quatre-vingts hommes venus d'Amérique * un messager ** le lieutenant Tonnerre de Brest * De Clermont *[] T11Pl59v11 *[] * Striombolo ** The Dude *** Lebowsky **** la compagnie du lieutenant tonnerre de Brest **** Louis Panhard *** Veneto ** les boucaniers * Rackam le Rouge * les barons * le doge de venise * l'aubergiste **''Mazzon de Gruppetto'' et sa famille La liste ne correspondait pas à ses relevés. elle était longue de 65 noms, groupes ou familles aolrs qu'elle ne devait en comporter que 64 répartis en deux groupes. Il y avait un traître. §§E9§§ Changing of the guards §§E9§§ Jonathan Smithanson s'était assis à côté du cavalier sans nom. ils regardaient ensemble la feuille de papier que ce dernier tenait dans les mains. - C'est incompréhensible, il est impossible de recenser tous nos officiers et de tenir à jour nos effectifs, dit jonathan. - C'est pourtant simple, répondit le Cavalier sans nom, en lui retournant le document. Ier groupe d'armes * R Jonathan, le cavalier perdu * D Damiano, l'amazone au turban bleu * F L'épervier, dit Perroquet empaillé ** T nos serviteurs, les valets fourbes ** T nos équipages, Citron vert et Ananas * F le vieil homme qui ne sort jamais * C La Malle * C Labilhe Serviteurs et équipages sont nos liaisons discrètes, pensa Jonathan en découvrant la liste. 2ème groupe d'armes * R le Cardinal ** D la prisonnière de Pathmos, retenue au loin ** F la Syracusienne ***¤¤ T Assouan ***¤¤ T Danse avec les maracudjas ** F le voyageur perdu derrière les lignes ** C Capitaine Fracasse et ses acolytes * C un pirate cruel, son second et ses sbires Les propositions d'organisation commençaient à l'intéresser. 3ème groupe d'armes *¤ R la chevalière perdue *¤¤ D la fille du Cardinal *¤¤ F Montrouge ***¤¤ T la Muette ***¤¤ T Tavernier, l'aubergiste *¤¤ F Bock *¤¤ C le frère d'armes de Roman *¤ C[] Tout cela correspondait, en gros, à ce qu'il avait imaginé, s'étonnait Jonathan en observant, intrigué, le cavalier sans nom. 4ème groupe d'armes * R Roman * D [] * F noirs et/ou blancs ** T deux cavaliers ** T /|\* L'Oracle * F les deux cavaliers au balcon * C \|/* le condisciple de mauvaise fortune * C | Romain, le voyageur Visiblement, l'organisation se compliquait. 5ème groupe d'armes * | R l'homme aux bottes romanes * || D Chauve-souris * [ F Franquette ** ] T la fille de l'aubergiste ** [] T Amazone * [ F le Liègeois * ] C $$$$ L'américain et ses quatre-vingts hommes * | C Messager Quant au sixième groupe, c'était absolument n'importe quoi. 6ème groupe d'armes * R le lieutenant Tonnerre de Brest * D De Clermont * F [] T11Pl59v11 [] ** T Striombolo ** T Lebowsky, the dude * F la compagnie du lieutenant * C Louis Panhard * Veneto, les boucaniers et Rackam le Rouge - Et les autres ?, demanda Jonathan. - Qui ? - Les barons, le doge, ou le Roi ? - Evanouis, disparus mais retrouvés comme à Varennes - Cela se tient, mais nous qu'avons que peu d'officiers. - Trente-deux, répondit le cavalier sans nom. le compte est bon, et c'est suffisant s'ils sont valeureux. &&E10&& Le quadrillage &&E10&& {F1/D3} Le principe de base ? Il n'y en a pas Le cavalier sans nom et Jonathan discutaient stratégie et tactique pour assurer la réussite de leurs affaires respectives. il en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Aucune stratégie sûre et tactique tout à fait incertaine étaient le lot commun des échecs ou des succès. Il n'empêche, ils avaient décidé de mettre en oeuvre un plan fondé sur un principe de base : le quadrillage du terrain, en se reposant sur une leçon d'échecs enseignée par Philidor dans son livre Analyse du jeu des échecs. Chaque groupe d'armes, composé de huit officiers, aurait une mission particulière : * un premier groupe s'occuperait d'organisation et de soutien des actions à partir du château ; * un deuxième trafiquerait dans l'inconnu, avec l'aide de l'Arpenteur, pour établir Tables d'orientation et Directions du vent ; * un troisième tiendrait, par petit groupe d'éclaireurs, la forêt et ferait face aux escarmouches ; * un quatrième groupe porterait le feu dans les horizons lointains avec les complicités obtenues dans les bouges des ports ; * un cinquième s'occuperait d'obtenir des renseignements auprès de la population des lieux ou terrains conquis ; un dernier, enfin, serait plus particulièrement chargé de "foûtre le merdier", comme aimait dire le cavalier sans nom, en levant des troupes, soulevant les enthousiasmes au passage, portant le projet, bref communiquerait à tout-và. Quant aux officiers, ils tiendraient chacun le rôle respectif de l'une des pièces du jeu des rois, où le commandement s'efface devant l'exécution des actions à conduire. * les cavaliers, envoyés au loin, agiraient en premier car seuls susceptibles de franchir tous les obstacles du terrain ; * les fous, ou éléphants, se déplaçeraient, selon les opportunités, à la vitesse du vent ou de l'éclair, d'un bout à l'autre de l'échiquier sans jamais se croiser entre les différents groupes d'armées mobilisées ; * les tours, ou chariots, peu maniables mais constituant la véritable armée en marche, eux, avançeraient, en soutien des actions, au rythme des aléas des conquêtes ou des retraites ; * la dame, aussi mobile et efficace qu'une tour et un fou réunis, se déplaçerait transversalement ou diagonalement mais avec prudence car sa puissance la rendait d'autant plus vulnérable ; * et enfin le Roi, immobile, assistant aux évènements, mais susceptible de les provoquer lorsqu'il roquait ou se déplaçait lentement avec sa Cour, il demeurerait silencieux et immobile. Mais tout cela ne dépendait que de la capacité à mobiliser les ardeurs des péons, pédones, ou pionniers selon. &E11& L'esclavine &E11& {G8/F6} Bruce et Filfilo étaient arrivés le matin-même, alors que personne ne les attendaient, avec des nouvelles incertaines à discerner car eux-mêmes ne les comprenaient pas. Tous deux étaient, chacun, porteur d'un message dont le contenu était différent. On les appelaient Bruce et filfilo, mais plus personne ne se souvenait pourquoi. En réalité, ils s'appelaient Steward et Stewart comme d'autres Dupond et Dupont. L'un volait tandis que l'autre courait, tous les deux à grande vitesse, ce qui les rapprochait dans les moments difficiles. Bien que l'un était noir et l'autre blanc, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. pour tout le monde, il était plus facile de les appeler Bruce et filifilo, des surnoms qui leur avaient été donnés il y a si longtemps que peu de monde se souvenaient de leur nom réél. Damiano, quant à elle, se souvenait fort bien de leurs noms. Elle savait aussi lequel des deux portait le message attendu d'Angleterre. l'un d'entre eux devait contenir l'expression Esclavine. (ici, fin de la première partie) (à suivre...) *Le cavalier se reposait en fumant un havane cubain fourni par les pirates Stromboli, quand il entendit sonner le train, encore et encore, et se rappela qu'il avait à faire sur le quai de Venétie. *Il repoussa les avances de sa servante Anna-Eve, prête à tout pour lui plaîre, et d'un grand coup de fouet fit décoller Hermann, son fidèle destrier ailé qui affectionnait les rapports rugueux de son maître. Avait-il éteint son havane avant de partir ? A suivre... Pépé Carvalo était le maître du temps. Pani problème !! =E64 Bienvenu Benvenuto Ô Mercy= Fortune faite, il se retire en Louisiane où il ouvre maisons closes et tripots. On perd sa trace au milieu des années 1720. Son acte de décès, daté de 1740, a été retrouvé à Bâton-Rouge en grimpant par l'échelle des connaissances. =Voir aussi= * Pirates et Corsaires * Organisation SURCOUF Bas-de-casse * Merci de ne pas intervenir au-delà de cette limite, le ticket n'est plus valable. * sinon, il est prévu de ramasser les bas-de-casse à la fin de l'exercice, de les mettre dans un compotier, secouer et composer quelques lignes complémentaires. * a noter, pour le moment, il n'y avait que Strombolo et striombolo. En avant pour Stromboli aussi, puisqu'il y a un volcan. --Tartakover 3 novembre 2006 à 16:55 (UTC) Best regards, Sir Vu et ok, à mardi alors !--Georges P. Montana 3 novembre 2006 à 18:39 (UTC)